Solar System (ARC)
The Solar System is a planetary system of eight planets and numerous sub-planet objects that orbit the G-type main sequence star Sol. This system is the native home of humanity. Planets/other objects * MERCURY: 'At its height in the middle of the 22nd century, Mercury housed hundreds of people in numerous mining outposts and solar research facilities along the "peaks of eternal light." It had no permanent residents. The amount of time and energy expended on travelling to Mercury put a damper on significant development of the planet. * '''VENUS: '''In the 22nd century, Venus housed hundreds of people but remained below 1000, the planet was home to semi-permanent residents that lived within the aerostat research outposts in the upper atmosphere. Those residents were dubbed the first Venusians. The close distance and relative ease of travel, helped many speculate that the colonial prospects for Venus were highly favorable. * 'EARTH: 'Homeworld and capital of the human race, Earth had slowly coalesce under two power blocs, the West and the East. In the mid-22nd century, both devastated the surface of the Earth killing billions in the initial kinetic energy attacks and the bio-engineering nano-plagues that came afterward. At its height, the population peaked at 9.5 billion but afterward, the human population retreated into many underground cities built in preparation for such an event leaving a mere twenty million left on the entire planet. * 'LUNA: 'Earth's Moon reached a population of 4 million permanent colonists by the year 2160, they were dubbed "Lunarians." Many of the residents were born and raised on rotating wheel space stations in orbit in order to circumvent the drastic effects of long-term life on lower gravity worlds. * [[Mars (Psyfyman81)|'MARS]]: 'Mars was home to 3 million permanent colonists by 2160, they were dubbed "Martians." The Martians were key figures in the Belt Wars and the Cold War between the West and the East. Mars in conjunction with their Lunarian cousins decided it would be best to depart the Solar System and construct the Cityship. * [[Sol Main Belt (Psyfyman81)|'ASTEROID BELT]]: 'Normally termed, "Belters," the residents of the Asteroid Belt once numbered one million. Most reside on Ceres or nearby in orbiting space stations. The Belt was the site of the largest space-based conflict in human history, the Belt Wars. * '''JUPITER: '''Originally home to research outposts on Io, Europa and Jupiter's upper atmosphere. A pilot colony program had been set up on the farthest moon Callisto where tens of thousands once lived. The planet has become one of the least developed outer planets almost entirely due to the intense radiation and lack of significant infrastructure on Callisto. * [[Saturn (Psyfyman81)|'SATURN]]''': '''The planet once boasted the largest population of humans in the outer solar system. Hundreds of thousands of people lived in aerostat colonies in the upper atmosphere of Saturn, on the surface of Titan, Enceladus or Iapetus. Though double the distance from Jupiter, the planet proved to be a more appealing destination for colonists than Jupiter. * '''URANUS: '''Automated He-3 extraction and a population of a few thousand researchers left the planet and its moons one of the least populated regions of the Solar System. Uranus' influence was felt at the fuel pump and is considered a far off place. Some entrepreneurs made the journey as part of a "Helium Rush." * '''NEPTUNE: '''Though plentiful in He-3, the extreme distance of 30 AU, has led to no significant developments at Neptune. Save for a series of probes and a small research outpost of a few dozen humans on Triton. * '''FREE SPACE: '''These colonies were just space stations in orbit of Earth and the Moon, stations within the Trojan asteroids of Jupiter and anywhere in between. Altogether, the population of them was once estimated to be half of a million, with nearly half centered strictly within the Earth and Moon's orbits. Category:ARC